Lust Under the Moon
Lust Under the Moon is one of the stories in Moments: Choose Your Story. It's fully released and consists from 20 chapters. Story Full moon is out and streets of the city are crowded by werewolves. You're an intern in the local hospital and you just woke up in the forest trying to remember what happened. After that night, more of your heritage is revealed while old enemy is trying to conquer the world. Characters * Patrick White is your boss, although he is only a year older than you. He claims you were classmates ones in the University, but you don't remember this. * Lucas Knox is an owner of your favorite bar and also like big brother to you looking after you. He always has your back when something happen. * Liam Cranston is a friend of Lucas. * Robert Millford is your ex-boyfriend who wants to get back with you. There is something strange about him what attracts you even if you broken up with him. * Nolan Knox '''is the twin brother of Lucas Knox who is sworn as your protector. * '''Amelia Knox '''is the little sister to the Knox brothers. * '''Seven is an Oracle.' ' * '''Stella Debois '''is an evil witch who wants to become immortal. Walkthrough Chapter 1 * Pick up the phone * Ignore the call * A few hundred more, give or take. * You don't have to apologize anymore. * Have dinner with him. Maybe we'll have a passionate night. * Refuse. * Investigate * Ignore it * Beer * Tequila * Margarita * Seduce him (8 diamonds) ** Patrick +8 * Do nothing * Let him kiss you (12 diamonds) ** Patrick +12 * Stop him * I don't know! * Please, help him! * Answer * Don't answer * Tell Patrick about Elise (?? diamonds) * Say nothing * Run away * Do nothing * Fight * Flight Chapter 2 * Drink it * Don't drink * I understand * I still need to tell her * Stay (12 diamonds) * Run * Shake his hand * Give him a hug * Bacon and eggs * Pancakes * Scrambled eggs * Say: "I can do it" * Say: "Stop treating me like a child!" * Lie * Be vague * Try to have sex with him ** Patrick +5 * Say nothing * Kiss him (20 diamonds) ** Patrick +20 * Get angry * Yes (12 diamonds) ** Patrick +12 * No * Prove yourself (12 diamonds) * Protest * Talk to Lucas privately * Scowl at him * Brandy * Whiskey * Scotch * Kiss him (15 diamonds) * Do nothing Chapter 3 * I can hear your thoughts. * Why are you inside my head? * I wish I can learn that soon * Please get out of my head * Liberating * I feel powerful * What's the difference? * I don't understand * Be vague * Lie * Call my mom * Send her a text message * Agree * Ask what will happen * Agree (10 diamonds) * Refuse * Tell the truth (10 diamonds) * Lie * Kiss him! ** Liam +5 * Do nothing * Taste him and do something more! (17 diamonds) ** Liam +17 *** Continue having sex with Liam (15 diamonds) *** End it ***: *** Control yourself and let him inside *** Surrender to your orgasm * Stop it